baked_flavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaelyn Tenake
Current Information Shaelyn Tenake, her age is 19 and date of birth is April 15th. She is 5'3 and weighs about 110lbs, she is taken by a man named Leon who has helped her through her bad patch of life. She Finished highschool not to long ago and is now taking her last college class, she will now have an AA and plans to go into the business part of majoring. Her plans may change, but it all depends on how her life goes with her boyfriend Leon. Persona Shaelyn use to be a quite bubbly person, always fun and happy to talk with people, after the hard obsticales in her life, she changed. She's still the same, but only with the people she trusts the most in her life, Leon, her brother Micheal, and her boyfriend Leon's younger brother Collin. With them the blue haired girl could be as bubbly as can be, talking off their ears and making cheesy jokes, walking around and having fun with them while not having a care in the world. But if it's with anyone else she has to make contact with, she then becomes reserved, quiet and rather shy, she doesn't walk up to people and tlak, but simply stays by herself somewhere, hoping no one willt lak to her. When she does have to tlakto peopel she doesn't look them in the eye, really she doesn't look at them at all, she simply watches the floor, her words coming out soft and quietly. She's not one to get mad easily, no annoyed, but it seems she'll start to if Leon and Collin see lots of each other, other than that the girl is a sweet heart and a shy quiet person, who if you can get close to will love you dearly and treat you with the most kindest heart you've ever seen a person have. Present Life Shealyn lives at home with her brother, but also lives with her boyfriend Leon. At the moment she stays with him more and is usually always stuck to his hip. When he;s teaching the young girl is most likely to be found at her families bakery or fighting somewhere with her brother. If you can't find her in those places then she'll most likely be somewhere school related, weather it be college, the library or with a tutor at the college. She spends most her days either studying for school or with Leon, sometimes she'll be creating new flavors or just tweaking some old ones. She's rather smart and seems to only be going up in her life. Being the President of a rather large baking company isn't too shaby right? Well she takes it rather seriously, but hasn't shared it yet with teh one she loves. Her plans are to finish school and have that to fall back on in case of anything. But her hope is to stay in the baking business and just live off of that, for now she simply lives off her brother or her boyfriend. Background Shaelyn Isabel Tenake was born in a in the town of Yorkshire englad, as a young infant her family soon moved to the united states in order to move their family business. A small bakery name Baked Flavors, as a young girl she made many a deserets and treats with her mother, father, and even brother. Although her father was more of the business side of the bakery he made time to bake with his little princess. By Age 8 the girl had lost her mother in a freak accident, it took a large toll on her father, as well as her brother too. Yes the girl would have no mother, but her brother had to grow up quickly and take charge. He had to help his father with more things and act like a father and mother figure to his little sister since their father was always away on business. Shaelyn of course helped him from time to time, baking and making new recipies, the young girl was amazing at it and he was glad for that. Once the the blue haired girl got into her first year of high school things started to change, her brother took more time to be at work than with her, her father was home a little more and she was able to spend some time with him, of course grades being everything in their hose she strived to bring home A's. Now skipping off into her junior year, it was right before spring break when the young girl was at school alte as usual, always wanting to study more and do the best she could. All her friends had to go home early, and her brother had stopped coming to pick her up from school since he was so busy. She didn't really mind wlaking home alone anymore, it had been a long time since she started doing this. She would say good bye to the few people there and then make her way home. Well little did she know that on this warm afternoon things would change. As she walked out of the school, her backk pack and phone in hand she was taken into the alley way behind the large school. And there on that day, the young girl screamed and cried, trying ot break free, but it was no use, she was raped right there in that dirty little alley way. Of course her father would put up a fight, but they said there was no evidence and the male would go off free. Shaelyn wasn't willing to go to the hopistal and allow them to check for 'eveidence' she just couldn't, not after what had just happened to her. So with that they lost the case and the guy went off freeher heart broken but she dealt with it the best she could. Well her father couldn't, after a few weeks he had a heart attack and died from all his stress and worries. Shaleyn stopped going to school, for the rest of the year, and part of the new year, after awhile of mopping she finally decided to go back to school, really just becase her brother was starting to get on her nerves, and she knew she had to eventually make her way out of the house and have a life again. Category:Character Category:Bio Category:Characterbio Category:Shaelyntenake Category:Roleplay Category:Bakedflavorsbio Category:Creative Category:Life Category:Backgrounf Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Lifestyle Category:Fun Category:Blueberryscone Category:Bakedgoods Category:Bakedflavors Category:Instagram